Tod
by yoho
Summary: Blut wird klebrig, wenn es trocknet. Hermine registrierte es emotionslos. Sie schrubbte ihre Haut und sah der roten Flüssigkeit nach, wie sie in den Ausguss floss. Das ist Susans Blut, dachte sie. Ich spüle es weg wie sonst Dreck und Schlamm.


Title: Tod

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: _Blut wird klebrig, wenn es trocknet. _Hermine registrierte das völlig emotionslos. Sie schrubbte ihre Haut bis es weh tat und sah der roten, schlierigen Flüssigkeit nach, wie sie in den Ausguss floss. _Das ist Susans Blut, das da wegfließt_, dachte sie. _Ich spüle es weg wie sonst Dreck und Schlamm._

Authors Note: Der Umgang mit dem Tod, sei es unser eigener oder der anderer Menschen, ist in unserer Kultur mit vielen Tabus behaftet, die uns Angst machen.

In dieser Geschichte sucht Hermine nach einem Bann, der ihre eigene Angst vor dem Tod bricht.

Dumbledore ist hier OOC, obwohl ich finde, dass auch JKR ihn Band für Band immer mehr so schreibt, wie ich ihn sehe. Als einen sehr mächtigen und einflussreichen Mann, der durchaus mit dieser Macht zu spielen weiß und sein Wissen längst nicht mit jedem teilt. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und sein manchmal verschrobenes Auftreten sind eine nahezu perfekte Tarnung. Aber ich traue zumindest Hermine zu, dass sie hinter diese Fassade sieht und Dumbledore als den wahrnimmt, der er in Wirklichkeit ist. Ein Mensch, den man mit großer Vorsicht und gehörigem Misstrauen behandeln sollte und kein netter Onkel, der ‚zufällig' der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit und Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden ist.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat. Ohne sie wäre das hier nicht so geworden, wie es jetzt ist. Und Danke an Luxa für ihre Korrekturen und Anmerkungen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Tod**

_Death is so permanent_

_(Grafitti auf einer Friedhofsmauer)_

Hermine sah sich panisch um. Aber sie entdeckte nur noch Susan Bones, die einige Bäume weiter hinter einem viel zu dünnen Birkenstamm in Deckung gegangen war. Die Todesser hatten sie und Susan in den Wald getrieben und dabei von den anderen Kämpfern des Ordens und der DA getrennt.

Verdammt, das war doch nur eine Übung. Die DA gegen Todesser, die von maskierten Ordensmitgliedern gespielt wurden. Aber plötzlich war es kein Spiel mehr gewesen und anstatt Flüchen, die den Gegner bei einem Treffer mit Farbflecken markierten, zischten Unverzeihliche durch den Wald und über die Wiesen hinter Hogsmeade.

_Wo kamen die echten Todesser her?_ Hermines Kopf schien ein einziges, großes Loch zu sein. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ihr Puls brauste in ihren Ohren. Das Geräusch war so laut, dass sie glaubte, jeder Gegner in hundert Metern Umkreis müsse es hören.

Hermine winkte Susan hektisch, sie solle zu ihr rüberkommen. Denn Susan war zwischen den hellen Birkenstämmchen deutlich zu erkennen, während Hermine hinter dem dicken Stamm einer uralten Kiefer für die Angreifer unsichtbar blieb.

Doch dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Hermine hörte Susan schreien und die lauten Plops desapparierender Zauberer. Als sie vorsichtig ihre Deckung verließ, waren die Todesser verschwunden. Susan lag am Boden.

Hermine war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und prallte zurück. Susan war voller Blut. Es war überall. Nur ihr Gesicht war noch sauber und sehr blass.

Sie ließ sich schwer atmend ins Gras fallen und legte Susans Kopf in ihren Schoß. Dabei entdeckte sie die Schnittwunden an Susans Körper. Sie gingen so tief, dass Arme und Beine beinahe abgetrennt schienen. Susan sah sie an. Seltsamerweise war da keine Angst in ihren Augen.

„Ich sterbe", sagte sie. Hermine brachte es nicht fertig, sie zu belügen und nickte nur. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. In dem Zustand konnte sie nicht mit Susan apparieren. Das würde das letzte Blut aus ihrem Körper herauspressen. Mit Abbinden war da auch nichts mehr zu retten. Außerdem, wo sollte sie abbinden, bei diesen Verletzungen?

Sie begann Susans Stirn und Wangen zu streicheln.

„Es tut nicht weh", sagte Susan. Nach einigen Minuten sah Hermine, wie ihre Augen sich verdrehten. Irgendwann registrierte sie, dass Susan aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Aber sie blieb sitzen und streichelte weiter ihr Gesicht.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Sonne unterging. Und sie hörte auch nicht die Stimmen in der Ferne, die ihren Namen riefen.

„Hermine!"

Albus Dumbledore riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie schon öfters angesprochen hatte.

Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Sie ist tot", sagte er. „Du kannst sie loslassen."

Hermine gehorchte wortlos und sah zu, wie der alte Mann das tote Mädchen aufnahm. „Halt dich an mir fest", sagte er. „Du kannst in diesem Zustand nicht apparieren."

Hermine klammerte sich an den Arm des Zauberers.

_Blut wird klebrig, wenn es trocknet. _Hermine registrierte das völlig emotionslos. Sie ging in den Duschraum, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie achtlos am Boden liegen lassen.

Sie schrubbte ihre Haut bis es weh tat und sah der roten, schlierigen Flüssigkeit nach, wie sie in den Ausguss floss. _Das ist Susans Blut, das da wegfließt_, dachte sie. _Ich spüle es weg wie sonst Dreck und Schlamm._

Als sie nicht zurück kam, ging Harry sie suchen. Der Mädchenduschraum war jetzt, am späten Nachmittag, verlassen. Aber Harry hätte es auch nicht interessiert, wenn alle Schulschönheiten dort nackt versammelt gewesen wären. Er hatte nur Augen für Hermine, die unter einem dampfenden Wasserstrahl stand und sich schrubbte und schrubbte. Ihr Arm war bereits wund, und jetzt war es ihr Blut, das sich mit dem Wasser verdünnte. Harry nahm ihr wortlos den Schwamm weg und Hermine ließ es geschehen. Dann stand sie da und wusste gar nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Harry drehte schließlich das Wasser aus und trocknete sie ab.

An den Rest des Abends konnte sich Hermine hinterher nicht mehr erinnern. Poppy hatte ihr etwas gegeben und sie hatte es widerstandslos geschluckt.

Als sie wach wurde, lag Harry neben ihr. Hermine ließ sich einfach in den Arm nehmen. Mehr brauchte sie im Moment nicht.

Noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn ließ Dumbledore die DA in seinem Büro antreten. Sie hatten zu ihrer Verwunderung alle auf der Krankenstation übernachten müssen, hinter verschlossenen Türen. Selbst die, die gar nicht verletzt waren. Hermine musterte die Gesichter der anderen. Susan war die einzige, die fehlte.

„Susan Bones ist gestern gestorben", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich möchte nicht, dass andere Schüler erfahren, wie sie umgekommen ist. Längst nicht alle hier sind Helden. Die Schüler würden wahrscheinlich in Massen von ihren Eltern nach Hause geholt, wenn sie erfahren, dass Todesser ungehindert bis Hogsmeade kommen und töten können. Und das würde das Ende der Schule bedeuten. Kann ich mich auf euch verlassen?"

Die DA-Mitglieder blickten ihn stumm an.

„Woran ist sie gestorben?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Sie ist die Treppe heruntergefallen."

Zunächst sagte keiner etwas dazu. Dann trat Hermine nach vorne: „Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier haben Sie anders gedacht?"

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wieso nicht? Es geht beide Male um die Wahrheit."

Dumbledore richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf: „Aber die Lage ist heute anders. Die Menschen haben mehr Angst als damals."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Es ist normal Angst zu haben. Ich habe auch Angst, große Angst. Aber ich laufe nicht weg."

„Du bist nicht wie die anderen."

Dumbledore ging zum Turmfenster hinüber und ließ seinen Blick über die Schlossgründe schweifen. Als er sprach, wandte er den Schülern seinen Rücken zu: „Hogwarts spielt eine wichtigere Rolle im Widerstand gegen Voldemort, als euch und vermutlich auch unseren Gegnern bewusst ist. Wir können hier noch relativ ungestört und ungefährdet agieren. Wenn die Schüler aber Hogwarts verlassen, dann wird die Schule geschlossen und unsere Tarnung ist dahin. Die Aktivitäten des Ordens würden, ohne die Schule im Hintergrund, viel mehr auffallen als bisher."

Er drehte sich zu den DA-Mitgliedern um: „Deswegen möchte ich die Wahrheit verschweigen. Der Orden untersucht im Moment, wie die Todesser unsere Schutzwälle um das Trainingsgelände durchbrechen konnten. So etwas wird nicht wieder passieren. Und Susan Bones ist die Treppe heruntergefallen und hat sich das Genick gebrochen."

Als das Schweigen zu lange dauerte, entließ sie Dumbledore. Hermine flüsterte Harry etwas zu und blieb.

„Ja?", fragte der alte Mann.

„Was passiert mit Susan ... ?" Sie stockte. „Was passiert mit ihrer Leiche?"

Dumbledore ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder.

„Sie wird auf Wunsch ihrer Eltern hier beerdigt. Sie haben Angst vor einem Todesserangriff auf den Friedhof in ihrem Heimatdorf, falls die Beerdigung dort stattfindet."

Hermine nickte stumm.

„Wer ... wer macht sie zurecht?"

„Darum kümmern sich Madam Pomfrey und Hagrid." Dumbledore klang jetzt müde.

„Sie ist ein Mädchen. Hagrid sollte nicht dabei sein. Darf ich ..."

Dumbledore richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und faltete die Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das kannst?", fragte er.

„Ich bin stark genug", antwortete Hermine.

„Das meine ich nicht ..."

„Aber ich meine es", sagte Hermine und sah dem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden senkte Dumbledore den Blick. „Ich werde Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben", sagte er.

Hermine half Madam Pomfrey, Susans Körper auszuziehen. Die Kleidung war blutbesudelt und zerschnitten. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Susan sich noch gestern Morgen im Unterricht beschwert hatte, die Hose werde ihr zu eng. ‚Du wächst', hatte Hermine darauf geantwortet. Susan hatte auf ihre Hüften gezeigt und gelacht: ‚Ja, vor allem hier.'

Jetzt würde sie nie mehr wachsen.

Es war kalt in dem Kerker. Die Tote lag nackt auf einem Steintisch und Hermine schauderte es. Sie hätte den Körper lieber auf etwas Warmes gelegt.

Poppy verschloss mit ihrem Zauberstab oberflächlich die Schnittwunden.

„Hätten Sie sie noch retten können, wenn sie direkt da gewesen wären?", fragte Hermine.

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre auch mit Magie nicht mehr zu heilen gewesen. Ich hätte sie nicht retten können. – Und du auch nicht", fügte sie nach einer Pause hinzu.

Hermine rubbelte mit einem Tuch und viel Wasser das Blut von der Leiche, während Poppy, die kräftiger war als sie, den Körper drehte. Hermine begann an den Schultern und arbeitete sich den Leib hinunter. Sie musste den Lappen sehr oft ausspülen und die ganze Prozedur dauerte bestimmt zwei Stunden. Vielleicht wäre es mit Reinigungszaubern leichter gegangen, aber weder Madam Pomfrey noch Hermine hatten das Bedürfnis, sie anzuwenden.

Dann holte Hermine aus einer Tasche, die sie zu ihren Füßen abgestellt hatte, ein Kleid. „Ich habe das hier ausgesucht", sagte sie. „Sie hat es oft in Hogsmeade getragen. Es ist kein Sonntagskleid, aber ich glaube, sie hat es gemocht."

Madame Pomfrey schlitzte das Kleid am Rücken auf. Hermine zog es dem Körper auf dem Steintisch an und verschloss es hinterher mit einem Zauber. Dann legten sie Susan in das Unterteil eines Sarges, der auf zwei Sägeböcken bereit stand.

Hermine zögerte, ob sie die Frage stellen durfte, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, aber Poppy Pomfrey nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wieso konnten wir so leicht ihre Arme und Beine bewegen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich denke, man wird steif, wenn man tot ist."

„Die Starre beginnt sich 24 bis 48 Stunden nach dem Tod wieder zu lösen", erklärte die Ärztin. „Aber da sie vor dem Sterben gekämpft hat, hat die Starre früher eingesetzt und endet auch früher."

Hermine nickte und bewegte die Fingerglieder der Toten, die sich wirklich ganz leicht beugen ließen, so als wäre sie noch lebendig. Aber die Hand war kalt.

Poppy kämmte die Haare des Mädchens und flocht sie zu einem langen Zopf. „Meinst du, wir können Susan so vorzeigen?", fragte sie.

„Das ist nicht Susan", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Susan ist."

Poppy schwieg.

„Sie hat mir ganz zum Schluss gesagt, dass sie keine Schmerzen hat. Ich versteh das nicht, bei diesen Verletzungen. Ich hätte mir die Lunge aus dem Leib geschrien."

Die Ärztin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Stoffe in deinem Körper, die bei so schweren Wunden verhindern, dass du den Schmerz fühlst. Und wenn diese Stoffe aufhören zu wirken, dann wirst du ohnmächtig, bevor du denkst, dass du es nicht mehr aushalten kannst. Sie ist bestimmt bewusstlos geworden, bevor sie gestorben ist?"

Hermine überlegte: „Ja, sie ist bewusstlos geworden. Dann hat sie aufgehört zu atmen."

„Hmm", sagte Poppy und fügte hinzu: „Sterben tut nicht weh."

Sie standen beide vor dem offenen Sarg und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Wann ist die Beerdigung?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Morgen, während des Unterrichts", sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Dumbledore möchte, dass nur die Familie daran teilnimmt."

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine viel zu früh wach. Sie wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, aber der Schlaf wollte nicht wieder kommen. Schließlich rührte sich auch Harry neben ihr.

„Das ist nicht in Ordnung", sagte Hermine ohne Einleitung.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Susan darf nicht die Treppe herunter gefallen sein. Sie ist von Todessern abgeschlachtet worden. Und wir sollten da sein und es sagen. Alle!"

Harry wollte ihr über das Gesicht streicheln, aber Hermine hielt seine Hand fest. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schüler weglaufen. Ich glaube, dass sie wütend werden, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Leute, die so etwas tun, die dürfen nicht an die Macht kommen."

„Und was willst du machen?"

„Die Wahrheit sagen", antwortete Hermine.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. „Das wird Dumbledore nicht zulassen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte Hermine und klang wieder wie die Hermine, die sie vorgestern noch gewesen war. Sie stand auf: „Komm, zieh dich an! Wir müssen noch vor dem Frühstück die DA zusammentrommeln."

Hermine ging an diesem Morgen nicht zum Unterricht, sondern versteckte sich auf dem Astronomieturm. Offiziell war sie krank. Poppy hatte ihr eine Entschuldigung ausgestellt, obwohl ihr klar sein musste, dass Hermine körperlich völlig gesund war.

Als sie den kleinen Trauerzug aus einem Seitenportal kommen sah, berührte sie die Münze in ihrer Tasche. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

Wie verabredet, hatten nicht nur die DA-Mitglieder den Unterricht verlassen, sondern alle Schüler der höheren Klassen. Einige Lehrer waren ihnen gefolgt. Hermine erkannte Flitwick, der eher neugierig schien und Snape, der aussah als habe er gerade etwas furchtbar saures gegessen.

Sie erschienen nach und nach in lockeren Gruppen auf dem Friedhof, je nachdem, wie weit ihr Klassenzimmer vom Portal entfernt lag und bildeten einen Kreis um das Grab. Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen, nur ab und zu von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Susans Eltern blickten irritiert. Dumbledore, der die Beerdigungszeremonie leitete, war verstummt.

Hermine kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der Schüler nach vorne. Als sie vor dem geschlossenen Sarg stand, bemerkte sie, dass ihr die Knie zitterten.

„Sonorus", sagte sie leise und dann in voller Lautstärke: „Ich finde, ihr solltet alle wissen, wie Susan gestorben ist. Sie ist nicht die Treppe heruntergefallen, sondern sie wurde von Todessern getötet, als wir vorgestern bei einer Kampfübung außerhalb von Hogsmeade waren. Sie haben uns überfallen. Susan ist verblutet."

Hermine musste eine Pause machen, weil ihr die Stimme versagte. Dabei sah sie, dass die gesamte DA unauffällig ihre Zauberstäbe auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatte. Dumbledore sah es nicht. Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung Manteltasche und Hermine murmelte leise: „Ich an ihrer Stelle würde das nicht tun." Seine Hand verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und er musterte Hermine mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Sie haben sie von hinten erwischt", fuhr Hermine fort. „Und sie haben gewollt, dass sie leidet. Aber ich glaube, sie hat keine Schmerzen gehabt."

Hermine schluckte.

„Sie hat gewusst, dass sie stirbt."

Neben ihr sackte ein Körper zu Boden und Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass es Susans Mutter war. Madam Pomfrey drängte sich durch die Umstehenden nach vorne.

„Musste das sein?", fragte Dumbledore leise.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine so laut, dass es alle hören konnten. „Ja, das musste sein. Es hat gereicht, dass der Zaubereiminister alle belogen hat, damals nach dem Trimagischen Turnier. Wir sollten es besser machen."

Dumbledore schwieg, während sich Poppy um die ohnmächtige Miss Bones kümmerte.

„Sie werden weglaufen und sich irgendwo verkriechen", sagte er mit resignierter Stimme.

Hermine blickte den alten Zauberer an. Den Sonorus hatte sie inzwischen beendet. „Weglaufen tut man nur vor etwas, dass man nicht kennt", sagte sie. „Sie werden Angst haben, aber sie werden hier bleiben. Ich werde ihnen erzählen, wie Susan gestorben ist, damit sie wissen wie Sterben geht und was danach mit uns passiert, bis hierhin." Hermine wies auf den Sarg und die Grube. „So bekommt ihr Tod wenigstens einen Sinn ..." Sie stockte. „Wenn so ein Tod überhaupt einen Sinn haben kann."

Dumbledore antwortete ihr nicht und fuhr schließlich mit der Beerdigungszeremonie fort.

An den folgenden Tagen sah er gealtert aus und Hermine überlegte, dass er vielleicht, irgendwann bald, auch sterben würde.


End file.
